The Gamin and The Rebel
by Lily Annette Mizzy
Summary: The revolution succeeded, and all that, the usual. Now Eponine finds herself back on the streets. Life isn't exactly a fairy tale, but it's better than starving. Will a certain prince charming come rescue her, or will she always be a street rat?
1. To make it better for people like us

I look at my petite figure in the puddle. My auburn hair looks darker, almost brown, falls limp around my bare shoulders. I push up the sleeve to my worn shirt, and rise from the crouch. I search the crowds in the streets, for him. Finally, I see _him_. He is talking to a man I recognize as Enjolras. Marius glances my way and self concisely I smooth down my skirt. He turns back to his conversation with Enjolras, who was too, looking at me. I spin around and begin walking the other way. "Eponine!" I freeze, hearing his voice say my name. I turn back around,and see Marius making gestures to come over there.

Swallowing, I put on a brave front, and i stroll over there, straightening my posture. "Good evening to you, Monsieur Marius, Monsieur Enjolras." I greet them. "I don't think you've ever properly introduced me to your..friend Marius." Enjolras says in a matter of fact tone. Marius scrunches up in eyebrows, thinking. "No, I don't think I have." he says slowly. "Enjolras, this is the lovely Eponine. Eponine, this is the leader of the revolution, Enjolras." I blush at the word lovely. "Oh, I know who you are. You were fighting at the barricades, and you led the rebels, so well." I say in awe. I never expected the leader of the barricades to look like a upperclassman. Enjolras smiles at my praise

. Marius clears his throat. "I have the most glorious news." Marius beams.I feel this must be wonderful news, if it makes him look so happy."I have asked Mademosille Cosette for her hand in marriage..and..." he says pausing for effect. I feel my stomach sinking, but I force a smile, trying to look eager. "She agreed." he finishes, looking to see our responses. My breath catches in my throat. Marius is engaged. He is engaged, but not to me. "That's great news." I hear Enjolras saying, but his voice sounds miles away. " 'Ponine, are you alright? You look a little pale." Marius says hurriedly. I come out of the daze.

"Yes, Monsieur I'm fine. That's wonderful news." I say forcing a smile. "Are you sure you're fine?" Marius asks. "Yes, it must have been that egg I had at breakfast." I lie, I didn't even eat breakfast, let alone something as expensive as an egg. Enjolras looks at me skeptically "Would you like for me to escort you home?" he offers. I have no home to be escorted to. The thought rings in my head, making me shudder."Thank you for your kinds offer, but no thank you " I say politely I pull my long trench coat closer, before wishing them a good day and hurrying off. I cut through back alleys, and walked in a rush. I arrived at the street corner far from the bustling center of town. A few lone figures stood under the lamp post.I rush over to greet them.

"You're late." my father growls. "I was caught up by some friends." I say. "You better not have been talking to that Pontemercy fellow, again. He may have a few more francs and sous than us, but he's still poor, ever since his grandfather cut him off for being in that pointless revolution." my father says gruffly. The picture of Enjolras standing on a barricade holding a flag flashes through my mind. "The revolution was not pointless!" I object. Oh, really now, girl. Do you even know what they were fighting for?" my father asks, stepping closer to me. "Yes. They where fighting for equal tax rights, a better organized government, more jobs, a better place for everyone,and more. So much more." I say proudly quoting some of things Marius told me.

"They just want power. They want to be the top dogs." my father says, I smell the lingering smell of alcohol on his breath. I shake my head. My father takes a few step back, leaning on the lamp post, he smiles a sickly smile at me. "Speaking of revolutionaries, tonight we shall ransack that handsome fellow, Enjolras' flat." my father says, his cold eyes staring straight into mine. A few of the others grunt in agreement. "No!" I screech. "Enjolras has as little as Marius!" I say. "He is poor from the revolution." I continue. "He has books. Books that can be sold for a fine sum." my father counterpoints. I imagine all of those times I've seen Enjolras' nose buried in a book. One sentence floats in my mind. I must warn him. I slowly edge away as they plan. Babet glances at me. Realization of what I'm about to do hits him."She's 'bout to run, and warn 'em I bet!" he shouts. Everyone looks up at me. I take that as my cue to flee. I sprint through alley ways. I hear thundering foot steps on the cobblestone roads behind me. I speed up, turning a corner I

bump into something hard. I look up, expecting a wall, but instead I see Enjolras. (cliche, I know.) "They..are going...to rob you..sell your books." I say breathlessly. "Hold on for a moment, Madomosille. Catch your breath, then explain." he says calmly. I pause and breathe for a moment, noting I don't hear anyone chasing me anymore. "I over heard a group of men talking. I paused when I heard them say rob. I listened to their conversation. They never noticed me in the shadows. The men, are going to rob your flat and sell your books." I explain, lying at the beginning. His calm face looks pensive for a moment. "Thank you, Eponine, I shall go over there now." Enjolras says. "Now, now, don't thank the little brat so soon." a cunning voice says from behind me. My blood turns cold. I know the voice's owner. Montparnasse. I turn around to face him. He looks smug as he steps forward. "Your, little friend here is lying." he says, his eyes flickering to me. "Oh no. We do plan to rob you and sell your books." he says smiling as if he was saying 'I got this new coat on sale.' I turn to see Enjolras' expressionism His eyebrows are furrowed and he wears a mask of confusion.

" 'Ponine here, wasn't eavesdropping on a group of men. She was coming to a meeting. A meeting of her father's gang. Which I might add, she is apart of." I feel my mouth goes slack. "Just joining them to find out what house she'll help rob next." he continues, wearing a sly smile. "Eponine, is this true?" Enjolras asks, his eyes searching mine, for the truth. A feeling of conflict rushes through me. I want to lie and say I don't know this man. I want to make a good impression on one of Marius' friends. It's not that simple though. I can't do that, not with Monteparnasse standing there, willing to back up the truth with so much evidence. My mind wanders to Marius again and my unrequited love for him. Then I remember one detail. He is to marry Cosette, the lark. In shame, I hang my head and nod "It is true." I whisper, not meeting Enjolras' eyes. "I'll be seeing you later." Monteparnasse says, slipping into the shadows, leaving Enjolras and me alone. "Good bye, Monsieur " I mumble, still not looking him in the eyes. "Where are you going?" he asks. Home is what I want to say, but it would be better not to lie.

"I do not wish to keep, I hear that a gang is planning on robbing you." I say dryly, before walking away. I turn down a street corner I see the lamp posts lit, as night is setting in. I hear foot steps close behind me. I choose to ignore them. I hear the sound of my footsteps change. The sound turns softer, as I enter the harbor. I glance behind me, I speed up at the sight of a tall dark figure walking only a few feet behind me. I turn sharply around a corner and flatten myself against the cold brick wall. The figure turns the corner to. He walks a little while, speeding up his pace, before turning around and coming back. "Eponine, what are you doing?" Enjolras asks curiously. For a moment relief floods me, then dread replaces it. How can I get to my..job..if he's following me like a lost puppy. "I'm going to my job." I state. "Now if you excuse me," I say planning on leaving but he grabs my arm.

"What job? The only type of jobs here are for men except for-" he says confused, but I cut him off. "Exactly, and I am late." I say trying to break his grip. He stands there, staring at me. "Is this a joke?" he says, he lifts up my chin forcing me to look at him. His eyes search mine, for any hint of lying. "No, Monsieur, please let me go attend my duties..under the pier " I say urgently, and embarrassed "You have no duties or business there." Enjolras says curtly. He releases his hold on me and turns his back to me. Weakly I say "My father, pushed me into this business To help the family." I begin to walk away, but not before I hear him say "I fought in the revolution so people like you'd be better off." I turn around to ask to explain, but he had already begun to walk in another direction.

* * *

"Excuse me, Monsieur would you like my company for tonight?" I ask. I had not earned a sou, and the night was fading. I was desperate unless I wanted the beating that was already waiting for me at home doubled. The man turns and look me. I cannot see his face. His hat is pulled down and his collar turned up. Despite his odd attire, I can still feel his gaze on me. Finally he nods He holds his arm out to escort me. I take it, thinking of how odd of a gesture it is in our situation. We walk a long way, leaving the harbor far behind.

I became nervous and agitated.I had made several feeble attempts all ignored. Never before had I been scared of going with a man before. Only uncomfortable. I can out run drunkards, or sailor's who had no land legs. However, this man smelled of leather, not alcohol and it was obvious in his stride I could not outrun him. I cleared my throat. "Monsieur, I do not wish to continue with you any farther, and seeing how you have not paid me, I am not obliged to."I say, stopping. He stops to, still silent, and Diggs in his coat pocket. He presses a few sous into my palm, and offers his arm once more. Shyly I take it. We continue continue on to a tenement. He guides me up the stairs. He opens the door for me and ushers me in his room

. Awkwardly, I stand in the living, while he rushes into a room, closing the door behind him. I am speechless, when it is Enjolras who comes out of the room. "Make your self comfortable " he says gesturing to the sofa. I sit on the very edge of the cushion. He sits down in a overly large arm chair. For a few moments he watches me curiously. "I didn't know a man like you even knew where my..job.. was located " I say after some time. "I didn't, it took me some time to find you. I would think loud voices and obnoxious behavior would guide me there, I fear I was led to an old tavern." he says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "We-they, are quiet. We prefer it if no inspectors are snooping about." I state, looking away.

"What is a girl like you, with so much potential doing in a place like that?" he asks, finally. "I told you my father sent me there. he saw it as a way to make quick money, and he wouldn't have to do so much as raise a finger." I say, looking away. "Why didn't you just find a real job, as a waitress or something. I heard you can read and write." Enjolras questions, leaning forward. I shrug. "If it was what my father wished, then it was. That's how it works in my family." I say staring at the floorboards. "Why didn't you just abandon them?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I couldn't leave Gavroche or Azelma. they needed me to protect 'em and guide 'em." I say, eventually look him in the eyes. "Gavroche.." he says after a dawns on him. "Isn't he that little runt whose always hanging about, and running amongst the streets, with two younger boys?" Enjolras asks after a moment of thought. "Yes, he was disowned, but I still care for him." I say wistfully. I glance out the window, wondering where he was now. Where'd he sleep tonight or what he'd eat. But I know Gavroche is strong, he can manage on his own for a few nights. "Why don't you just go incognito?" Enjolras asks after a while. I scoff at his silly question. "My father has a way of knowing things. He finds out what he wants to know. Plus where would a girl like me get a complete new outfit." I say, looking down at my clothes. Becoming self conscious under his gaze, I begin to try to smooth out my skirt. "A generous man who has a few francs and a couple of sous to spare on a lovely Madamosille." He answers finally.


	2. You're creating a man's world

**Thankyou, to everyone who reviewed or even just read! I was so scared of people flaming my story! You guys made me so happy especially since I know how cliche it is! Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer for chapter one and two (since I forgot)- I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

I roll over in bed, entangling myself in the sheets. I bury my face in the soft pillow. I inhale deeply. Confused I roll over. This isn't my bed. It smells clean and fresh, and it's soft and comfortable. I open my eyes and see it's not my room either. I sit up in the bed. Yesterday comes flooding back to me. I smile at the thought of how nice Enjolras treated me. We talked the night away and Patron-Minette made no disturbances.

The flat is so silent, outside the only noise comes from the streets. I hear the birds singing their beautiful songs of happiness.  
I swing out of Enjolras' bed and quietly creep into the living room. On the sofa Enjolras continues to odd noise coming for the door stops me in my tracks. My throat feels tight. I know this noise, but I'm always on the other side of the door. It is the sound of a lock being picked.

I survey the room, looking for something, anything, to defend myself with. I grab an old metal candle stick, raising it above my head. I wait. The door swings open, and I inhale a deep breath, ready to face my father's gang of brutes. Shocked, am I to see, not Patron-Minette, but a few of Marius and Enjolras' friends. "I'm sorry to frighten you or disturb you, Madamosille." Joly says, stepping forward. Hesitantly, I put down the candle stick. "It's okay, Monsieur." I mumble, embarrassed I stare at my feet. "Oh, but you did give us quite the startle. You see, Enjolras, doesn't have many lady friends, well, actually you're the first I've seen." Combeferre admits. Heat rises up to my cheeks as I feel a blush forming.

"I'm not his lady friend. Just his friend who happens to be a lady." I explain. "Oh, yes, you're that girl who was very taken with Marius not so long ago." Feuilly says,after thinking for a minute. I nodd "However, he is engaged now to the lark." I mumble the last part. "To the what?" Combeferre asks stepping out of the doorway. I hesitate a moment not sure what to say. Regaining my composure I say " To the Fauchelevent girl." Combeferre looks skeptic for a moment.

"Is that 'Ponine? In Enjolras' room? So now your going for a different revolutionary I see." none other than Grantaire staggers into the room. He stumbles over to me and swings an arm around my shoulders. "If you're interested in rebels, you know where to find me." he slurs winking at me. I lift his arm off of my shoulder. "No thank you Monsieur." I say politely "We'll just come back later." Feuilly says, glancing at the still snoring Enjolras. I nod. "Good bye Monsieurs!" I call to them as they walk down the hall.

"Whose there?" Enjolras mumbles in his sleep. "It's just me." I say, plopping down in the overly large chair. "Me who?" he asks. "Eponine..?" I ask more than say. "Are you questioning your identification?" "Who is to say I am?" I shoot back at him, a little confused. "Who is to say you are not?" he shoots right back. "I give up." I say exasperated and perplexed. "Ah, you're not as stubborn as I have heard." Enjolras muses, sitting up.

I take his arm as he leads to me into a dress maker's shop. "Monsieur, I hate to be pitied, and I never told anyone of my situation because I simply hate people acting like I'm a charity " I say pausing for a moment. "Plus what man enjoys shopping?" I ask. "Him." he says jerking his thumb at a well dressed fellow. I pause for a moment, recognizing him as Monteparnasse. I keep moving, keeping my recognition silent.

"So, let me get this straight, you don't want any dresses, no shirts, no skirts, no shoes, no stockings, no hats, nothing?" Enjolras asks, counting it off on his fingers. I pause and think for a moment. "Well maybe a hat..." I say peering into a men's clothing store. Enjolras peers into the store too. "Surely there aren't any women's hats in there." Enjolras says, beginning to move on. "There's a hat in there..." I begin, but we have already begun to walk away. "That I like." I whisper.

"So, you don't like any hats in here?" Enjolras asks for the one hundredth time. "No, Monsieur but I did see a hat I liked back in that men's store." I reply for the hundredth time. "Will you stop going on about that men's store? A lady like you deserves better." Enjolras pleads, his voice softening at the end. Crossing my arms, I turn away from him. "I told you, I don't like being seen as a charity So, Monsieur, may we please go home?" I say exasperated. "As you wish." Enjolras says in defeat. He offers me his arm and I take it.

"Oh, I love it when you sing." I say to Enjolras as we walk home. "Sing? I don't sing." Enjolras, says confused. "it's an expression." I smile at him. "It's means I like how you talk about politics, strategy, war. Like it's in your blood." I say looking up at him. He thinks for second. "Well, all of those things are in my heart, and your heart pumps your blood, correct?" he explains, flashing a smile at me. "Correct?" I ask, more than say

Enjolras POV:

I look at Eponine, I study every detail of her. I never really noticed her that much, but in defense she did dress up as a man for part of the time I saw her. Oh, stop musing to yourself, Enjolras, it's not healthy. I come back into the conversation in time to hear her say "Oh, look at that doll! Isn't she beautiful?" I nod in agreement and continue on. We arrive back at my flat and I walk into my bedroom, closing the door behind me, much like last night. I open up a drawer in my nightstand. With a sigh I sit down on the bed and open up my journal. This is where I planned for the revolution or just put down interesting thoughts. I praise God, that the national guard never found it. I flip it open and begin to write. _She, Eponine, is broken Then again, so am I. We both have holes in our puzzle that creates the big picture. Who we are. I guess I will find out if her puzzle piece fits._ I jump up at the sound of a girl screaming.

I rush into my living room in time to see a large man pulling her by the hair to face him. "Let go of me you brute!" she shrieked. "Or what? You'll sic your little rebel friend on me?" he says smiling sickly. "I can handle myself! I'm strong!" she says trying to look tough. The burly man just laughs. "Your fatha' taught you everything you know, girly." he says laughing a breathy chuckle. Stunned, I'm not sure what to do or say. It all comes flooding back to me. How, Eponine's father leads a gang, that she helps. "And, now you're gonna pay for ruining our plans at Rue Plumet and here." he says narrowing his dark eyes. he raises a large beefy hand as if to hit her.

"You wouldn't hit a lady, now would you?" I say, steeping into view. " 'Course, I would. I would murder one too." he says, turning his head towards me. "Enjolras, stay out of this, it's between my father, his gang, and me." Eponine pleas. "Quiet, wrench." the man says pulling her hair harder. Eponine squeezes her eyes shut, out of pain I assume. "Brujon, leave her be. Once the fellow dumps her back in the streets, I'll handle her." a voice sounds from the hallway. Eponine's eyes fly open and are round with fright. She shudders.

"Oh, Eponine, you're lucky your father's intentions for today was only robbing this place, and that he stopped me from leaving a mark on your pretty face." the man, Brujon, growls. Eponine puts on a mask of bravery and looks Brujon square the face. "I hope you rot in hell." she says, spitting in his face. "Aye, girly, you're gonna pay for that one!" he raises his hand and slaps her across the face, making. "BRUJON! I told you not to mess with her, not with that lawyer boy hanging about."The same voice says gruffly from the hallway. Brujon gives Eponine one last look of hate before releasing her hair. She falls in a heap on the floor.

The man runs out of my living room, slamming the door behind him. I rush over to Eponine. "Are you alright?" I ask her she nods "I'm sorry, I should have done something, stepped in sooner, made him back off." I say, regretting just standing there. "No, I'm fine. I can handle it." she says forcing a smile, but I hear her whisper "It's not like my father never beat me." I feel instant pity for her. "Are you tired? You look tired." I ask gently, helping her up. "A little." she yawns. "You sleep, I have errands to run." I say, an idea forming in my head. She nods, understanding and crawls on to the sofa, where she soon falls asleep.

I am rushing home, worrying about leaving Eponine there alone for so long. She's surely vulnerable. Then a thought stops me in my tracks. _Why where they trying to rob me in broad daylight?_ They must have known Eponine was there, they just weren't planning on me interfering. Or maybe Eponine and them planned that... I shake my head, trying to clear my head from such protestations (word stolen from Javart) I pull my bundle closer to my chest, careful not to drop it as I head up the stairs of my tenement. Eponine is awake from her nap. She looks up at the sound of the door.

"Welcome back, Monsieur." she greets me. "I have something for you." I say holding out the bundle to her. her face lights up, but as she grabs the bundle it turns into a look of suspicion. "You didn't buy me any clothes did you? Oh this better not be one of those ridiculous hats." she says setting the bundle in her lap. "No, it's not clothes, or a hat. Open it." I urge her. She slowly unwraps the bundle. I lean closer, to see her reaction. Her face lights up with delight and surprise. "You got me the doll!" she says. she brushes it's light blonde hair out of it's face, tenderly. "I've always wanted a fine doll. Sure I had plenty when I was little, but we sold them after.." she says stopping short. "After what?" I ask confused. She looks away. "After our inn went bankrupt." she says in a small voice.

"Do you like it?" I ask curiously. "I do, she's beautiful. Everything I could have been." she says a sad smile on her face, and she whispers "Everything you deserve." "You, my lady, are far grander than a doll. You talk and walk you can breathe and love." I tell her. I watch her curiously, as she begins brushing the dolls hair back, in the style of male hair. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Making her look like a boy." she says casually. I smile at the thought of how many times Eponine dressed as a boy. "I'm sorry, did you want a boy doll?" I ask suddenly concerned I got the wrong doll. She runs her fingers along the details on it's china face. "No, I wanted a girl. I was just imagining it was my child." she says softly. "You want a son?" I question. "I would love a girl just the same, but a girl would not survive in the man's world you are creating." She says, not meeting my eyes.

"How am I creating a man's world?! I fight for equal rights and justice!" I tell her, raising my voice. At first I am shocked with myself, yelling at a lady, but her reply on infuriates me more. "I listen to your speeches! Sometimes I even try to read them. It's full of he, his, man, men. Where are the shes, and hers. What about the women?" "How could you think that?" I bellow. I expect her to cower away, despite all I know about her. "I'm glad you acknowledged, I, a woman, THINKS." she spits at me, before running out the door. Stunned I stand there for a moment. As if she was still there I whisper "It's just how I word my speeches." before falling into a sitting position on the sofa. I bury my face in my hands. "What have I done?" I ask myself.


	3. She is spoken for

Enjolras POV

"I use to think I was better alone." I say to the other men at our table. I pause a moment, taking a swig of my ale. Under normal circumstances I barely drank. Grantaire laughed, his loud obnoxious laugh. "You, are truly a sorry case." Shrugging, I look out the window. Joly looks out the window too. "Eponine, was with you in your flat, this morning, right?" he asks, slowly. "Yeah, why?" I ask looking at him.

"Ain't that her?" he says jerking his thumb at a couple walking in the door to the cafe. I watch with sad eyes, Eponine laughing, with another man, whose smiling all proud and smug. I nod, taking a long gulp of my ale. "Well go get her!" Grantaire laughs, pushing me out of my seat. I stumble at first and grip the table for support.

I stride over to where she is sitting. "Hello, Madamosille." I greet her. "Scram, you rebel, she doesn't want your company." her 'friend' speaks up. I narrow my eyes at him. "Was I talking to you?" I say more than ask, before turning to Eponine "What are you doing with such a fool like him?" I ask her. She narrows her eyes at me, her mouth in a tight line. "HE agrees that women can THINK for themselves and deserve just as much right and equality as men!" she says harshly, venom leaking into her voice.

"I do too." I tell her, a sad smile on my face. "You do?" she asks, her voice softening. I nod, "I just misworded my speeches." I tell her. "Awright now, 'Ponnie dear don't be forgotten me." the man butts in, raising his voice. "It's 'Ponine." Eponine says, her voice stone cold. I clear my throat "Eponine, would you like to join my friends and I for a drink?" I ask, nodding my head towards the table I just left.

"It would be my pleasure." she says, smiling. "Ay, 'Ponine, what about the bill?" the man asks, obnoxiously. "I ordered a thing, so what am I to pay for?" Eponine asks, raising an eyebrow. Her witty remark makes me chuckle.

Eponine POV

I walk along the cobblestone streets, humming a song my mother sung to me as a child. "Excuse me, Madamosille." an inspector says approaching me. "I have a crime report, I need to investigate. Do you know where Monsieur Enjolras is located?" the inspector asks urgently. A small gasp escapes my lips. Enjolras wouldn't commit a crime, would he? "His flat is two buildings down, room 37." I answer, politely. He gives a curt nod, before rushing off.

I reach down, pulling a small, dry, wrinkled parchment out of some mud. Quickly I unfold it and begin to read. _Dear Mommy, I miss you terribly. I wish you never sent me out into the streets. I liked li_- and the rest is tore off. My heart sinks as I think of the poor child who must of wrote this. My mind wanders to Gavroche, and how my cruel mother sent him out into the streets. She said he'd have a better chance there.I fold the note into my pocket and carry on with my day.

Enjolras POV

"I have done no wrong! How could I be accused of disturbing the peace?" I shout, raising my voice. ''here you are again, disturbing peace with your shouting and all! What's next, will you steal my lady friend too?" the inspector shoots at me. The man with Eponine must have reported me.

"Monsieur, I had only drank a little too much and became a little too loud and obnoxious. How is that a disturbance?" I cry. "It is very well a disturbance! All citizens must get along for a peaceful France." the inspector says, condescendingly.

"Monsieur, if you do not mind my asking, who trained you?" "Inspector Javert, who passed away, may God bless his soul." the inspector says, placing a hand to his heart. Recognition strikes me "That rat of a spy, who if not for Gavroche, could have destroyed the revolution." I spit, losing my head.

Eponine POV

"You where fined, for disturbance of the peace, and shouting at an officer?" Grantaire asks Enjolras. Enjolras hangs his head and shame and nods. "I'm surprised it's not like you to go around loosing your head." Joly remarks, rubbing his chin where a beard is beginning to grow. "In my defense, he mentioned Javart, and that always gets me heated up." Enjolras sighs, taking a drink of water. "Well, in his defense, you did ask him who trained him, he was just giving an honest answer." Marius counterpoints. Enjolras sighs in defeat. "Oh, must you always contradict each other as if your at a trial?" Feuilly sighs. "They do study as lawyers." Joly points out.

"Or as a rebels in our case." Grantaire laughs. "To the rebels!" Grantaire shouts raising his jug of whiskey. We all raise our drinks "To the rebels." everyone laughs, except Enjolras. "Why are you always so serious?" Marius asks him. "Because, it is hard work, and not a joking matter." Enjolras says in a serious tone. "Someone needs to loosen up their cravat." Grantaire mutters. Enjolras sighs as the table erupts in laughter. I pat his hand, comfortingly. he looks up at me and smiles a weak smile. He clutches my hand and holds it on there, on the table. I smile at him, but everything inside of me is becoming flustered.

I feel my heart pounding, and butterflies begin to dance in my stomach. What does he mean by this simple gesture? Does he want to be more than friends? Does he fancy me? Or am I being young and stupid and love-sick? He has been awfully nice to me..NO 'Ponine. You will not go down that road again. You will not get hurt again. You're just replacing Marius with him. He is just being a friend. I feel his lingering gaze still on me, as i notice I am staring at our intertwined hands. I glance up at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Enjolras POV

My heart pounds. Is holding her hand, to bold? Does she still love Marius even though he is engaged with another? Or has she been so deeply wounded that she does not want to learn to love again? I feel as if I'm doing everything all wrong. I must know if she cares for me as much as I deeply as I care for her. No, Enjolras, you're moving too fast, you're rushing everything. Take things slow.

I manage to join back into the conversation ''Settle down now boys, I don't think that lady over there would fancy either of you." "Aw, now Enjolras, don't be a bummer on love." Feuilly jokes. I watch Eponine closely as she excuses herself and hurries out the door. My joy seems to have gone with her, I feel myself becoming serious.

"Now Enjolras," Joly begins, leaning in "I heard you're quite taken with Eponine." I feel heat rising to my cheeks, is it that obvious? Does she know? My heart begins racing. "Yeah, I saw she was in your flat this morning. I'm guessing last night was rather satisfying for you both?" Grantaire asks, winking at me. "No! We did nothing of what you're implying!" I cry. "I am a gentleman and she is a lady." I say more firmly. "Looks more like a street urchin, if you ask me." the waitress says as she finishes refilling our drinks. At my angry glare she hurries off. "With comments like that, see if I tip her." I mutter under my breath. "Ooh, someone's getting a little heated up again." Marius jokes.

I excuse my self, leaving enough to cover Eponine and mine's drinks. I burst outside into the fresh air, cooling me off. I begin to stroll down the street, searching for her head of auburn hair and droopy chocolate eyes. I see her conversing with a well dressed man I have seen many times in the streets. I feel my heart shatter and anger rising as I watch him push her against a wall and kiss her deeply. I march over to them when I reach the couple I clear my throat. The man breaks away and Eponine, looks at me her eyes widening. Then she tightens her moth and punches the man in the jaw. The man takes a step back, rubbing his jaw. " 'Ponine, what was that for? I thought you still had a thing for me." he says cutting his eyes at her. " You're rather smart you figure that out." she says coldly. "Monsieur, Eponine here, is already spoken for." I say stepping in. "Yeah, by me." he says cunningly. " Actually, you're a little too late there." I say giving him a smile and offering Eponine my arm. She looks conflicted for a moment. I raise an eyebrow at her. She gives one final glance at the man before taking my arm. We rush down the street. "Why where you with him?" I ask as we near the tenement.

"I've always been left to the disposal of men. I don't see anything wrong with it. It puts food on the table and keeps my father from beating what is so bad about it?" she asks innocently. I sigh "Because, you shouldn't have to." I explain. "Well, I do. It's what I grew up with. I even had to deliver letters to men saying I was at their disposal if they just gave me a franc or two to take home. That's how I met Marius, I had to deliver one of those letters to him, out of kindness he gave me five francs!" she says shrugging. "Is that really what you grew up with?" I ask concerned. "It made me who I am today, what did you expect? I was raised to be a saint, because I am far from one." she says casually. We are both quiet for some time as we walk up the stairs to my flat. Eponine breaks the silence. "Did you really mean what you said?" she asks softly. "About what?" I inquire, scratching my head. "About me being spoken for." Eponine says meekly. _Did I really say that? _"I'll let you figure that one out yourself." I say cryptically. Eponine sighs in frustration.


	4. I don't care about her happiness

**Disclaimer for chapters 3 and 4: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Eponine, I have news." Enjolras says as we sit down on his sofa. I force a smile. The way he said it makes it sound bad...very bad. "My, cousin, died." He says in a somber tone. "Oh." is all I can manage to say. "She was murdered on her way home from the opera, tomorrow morning I am leaving to attend her funeral." he explains, not meeting my eyes.

I reach out and brush a strand of hair out of his eyes "Enjolras, is there something you're not telling me?" I ask tenderly. "Eponine, now if you excuse me, I have a valise to pack." he says coldly before getting up and slamming his bedroom door. Confused, whether I should stay or go, I give the room one final glance before leaving.

I walk outside, into the bright sunshine. It warms me, a little. It feels so wrong though. How can it be bright and cheerful when something feels wrong. I guess it's better than I creep into an old falling apart tenement. The old stairs give out creaks and groans as I make my way to my old room.

"So, now that his dear cousin is dead, we can rob him. Two birds one stone." my father's reptile voice comes from the cracks in the doors and walls. I let out a small gasp, that goes unnoticed. "What about your brat 'Ponine?" a voice I recognize as Monteparnasse's asks.

I shift closer to hear my father's reply "She'll do what she's told, she don't know any better." he says, brushing off Monteparnasse's worries. "You know she's strutting around with that revolutionary fellow, the one we are robbing." Brujon butts in. "She'll come back to me. He'll do something, and she'll come running back to us." My father says, annoyance seeping into his voice.

" 'Ponine seems..happier with him. What if she don't return?" Monteparnasse asks, with a twinge of sadness in his voice. "Who cares about her happiness? We'll make her return if we have too." my father growls. I feel my heart shatter. He always told me I did what I did for food, and to keep him happy and his happiness, he said, meant my happiness. I feel like running back to Enjolras, but I can't. Not when Patron-Minette murdered his cousin. I rush out of the building, not caring if any of them hear me.

I let my feet guide me, I don't care anymore. I hear crys and shouts in the street. I ignore them and keep running. Over and over I hear my name being shouted, but I don't stop. The sound of foot steps running after me to seem to grow louder. My sides begin to ache and breathing is harsh. I give up. "What?!" I scream spinning around. I cover my mouth and my eyes go wide when I see who it is. "Eponine, why didn't you stop when I called your name?" Marius asks me.

I hang my head in shame. "I thought you were somebody else." I say quietly. "Well, remember how I said Cosette and I are getting married?" he asks me energetically I feel like a wound has been reopened, but still I nod eagerly. "Well, Cosette and I both think it would be fitting if you where a bridesmaid." Marius explains beaming at me.

I want to scream No I hate Cosette and she hates me! I took everything from her as a child and now she is taking everything from me. It should be me marrying you. It should be me who is always happy. Instead I give him a small smile "No thank you I have other affairs I need to attend." "So you wont be coming to my wedding? Wow, Eponine, I thought you where my friend and supported me." Marius says, livid. I turn away from him, so he doesn't see my hurt expression. I stay there until I hear his foot steps fade away. I sit down on the side of the road, not sure what to do or where to go.

"Excuse me, Madamosille." A male voice says,glancing at me when they stumble over my foot. I look away, immediately recognizing him. " There you are, Eponine. I've been looking for you." Enjolras says. "I've been right here." I mutter. "I was hoping to tell you good bye, before I left to the funeral." he says, offering me his hand.

I ignore it, and I stare at two little boys eating bread by a fountain. "Good bye, Monsieur Enjolras." I say, not meeting his eyes. he crouches down to my level. " 'Ponine, if this is about how I treated you earlier, I'm.. sorry." Enjolras says softly. " It's not your fault my father killed your cousin." I mumble "He did?" Enjolras asks astonished.

I nod my head "I overheard Patron Minette talking about it." "Are you sure you overheard it or were you at one of their meetings." Enjolras says coldly, thinking back to the night I warned him he was going to be robbed. "Yes, Enjolras, I'm sure." I say strongly. "I also heard my own father say he doesn't care about my happiness!" I continue. Enjolras' angry expression morphs into one of pity and sorry. "Why do you keep returning to him?' he whispers hoarsely. "Because deep down, I think he still loves me." I say, letting down all of my walls.

Enjolras offers me his hand and this time I take it. He pulls me off the ground with ease. "Eponine, have I told you that the reason I fight is to free the poor from thievery and lives they shouldn't lead?" Enjolras asks. I notice we are walking towards his flat. "You haven't told me personally, but I have heard something like that is your speeches." I reply, my voice becoming scratchy. He nods "Well, it is true." "I know." is all I say. _But you also fight for power, like my father says. _"My father says, you fight for power." I say casually. "And do you believe that?" Enjolras asks concerned.

I shrug "I hear you talk about the government, and isn't that where the power is?" I state more than ask. "In a way yes, but the power should lie with people like you and me." Enjolras explains. "But, we live differently and were raised differently." I say, becoming confused. "That is true, but all that matters is that we are citizens of France." Enjolras says. I begin thinking about his speeches and things he says. Finally I ask " Is Patria pretty?" "She is beautiful." Enjolras beams. "Do you love her?" I ask, almost dreading the answer. "Yes, I do." he says with a smile.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. All this time he has loved another.

Enjolras POV

"And I told her I loved Patria, and she has been acting strange ever since." I tell Joly, who is riding with me to my cousin's funeral. "Enjolras, 'Ponine thinks Patria is a woman, your mistress." Joly explains. "She doesn't know Patria is our home?" I ask. "I guess not." Joly shrugs. "Why are you coming to this town anyways?" I ask Joly. "I have a patient here, willing to pay good money." Joly shrugs.


	5. All the places she could be

Enjolras POV

"Father. I need to talk to you." I say urgently. The funeral begins in half an hour and we are sitting around mourning. He heaves a sigh and follows me into the hallway. "I want your permission to marry this girl." I say in a hushed town. "Have you told her you loved her? Have you kissed her? Do you know if she loves you?" he asks me all at once. "No, no, and no." I say, looking down at my shoes. "Well who is her father?" he asks. I look up and see a smug look on his face.

"Her father is dead." I lie, thinking quickly. My father rubs his chin, thinking for a moment. "Whose permission do you plan on asking then?" he questions, raising an eyebrow. I pause for a moment. "Her brother." I smile. "Older or younger?" he asks. "Younger, she is the oldest of her siblings." I say hesitantly. "What about her mother?" my father questions, scratching his bald head. "Her location is unknown." I lie. I do recall Eponine telling me her mother died in prison.

"Well, the answer is no, and will stay no until she knows you love her and you know she loves you." he says firmly, before leaving to join the rest of our family. My shoulders slump and I follow him, less bounce in my step. Maybe for once my father is right, I need to let her know I love her, but how?

Eponine POV

I pull my coat a little closer to me as the wind picks up. Night is setting in fast and soon the streets will be empty. I sit down and think of the irony. How days ago at this time, I'd be walking the streets, thinking of conversations with Enjolras are playing back in my mind.

What was he thinking when he held my hand? What passed through his head when he said I was spoken for? Oh, Eponine, you're just replacing Marius with him because he was there when Marius broke your heart. Then the events following where centered around him. It makes sense. Though, if it makes so much sense why is my heart saying it's love and my brain saying it's not?

Sighing, I stand up and head over to the nearest cafe. I peer in and see Grantaire at the bar. I head over and sit down beside him. He looks over at me and his grin widens. "You taking me up on my offer?" he asks slurring the words. (See chapter 2) "No, I'm just lonely." I say propping my chin on my hand. "Missin' your fellow, I assume." Grantaire says alcohol on his breath. Panic goes through me, could he be talking about Monteparnasse? Enjolras? Maybe even Marius? "I do." I say wistfully.

"I've never seen him taken with someone before, until he met you." Grantaire tells me, a serious look in his eyes. "But he loves Patria, he told me so." I explain to Grantaire. He erupts into loud obnoxious drunk laughter. My confused expression only makes him laugh harder. "You know, Patria, is what he calls France, right?"

You mean I've been jealous of France? "Do you know how long he will be away, he told me but I forgot?" I ask, wondering if I should write him a letter. "He's gone?" Grantaire asks, then begins laughing. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and begin digging in my coat if I send it out soon he will get it before he leaves.

I fish in my pockets and find a steel point pen I found on the ground and some parchment. Then I begin to write.

_June 19, 1832_

_ Dear Monsieur Enjolras, I hope you had safe travels and they you can get along with your family members long enough to last a few days. I'm sorry for all the troubles my father causes you, if only you knew. Though I have come to realize, I don't know much about you. So dark and deep are the secrets that you keep. Then again I suppose your first name or your favorite color isn't that dark or deep. I'd still like to learn. I hope to see you soon._  
_Think of me,_  
_Eponine_

I leave the cafe, bidding Grantaire goodbye. The night is cold, and a wind is beginning to pick up. I I stand there on the street corner, debating where to go, my wind making my hair dance. From behind someone grabs me, I suck in some air, prepared to scream when a large beefy hand covers my mouth. I struggle, but the attacker's grip is only strengths. My father walks around in-front of me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little angel, pretending she's so innocent. You thought you could escape the life we had. HA! If I'm going to be a sewer rat, you're going to be one too!" he says rubbing his hands together, an evil glint in his eyes. I give up my struggle. My father wouldn't truly harm me. This was to be expected.

Enjolras POV ( the next morning)

I fold Eponine's letter and put it in my pocket. I debate whether or not to write back. I decide against it, since I am leaving for this afternoon. Across the hall from me, I hear my parents beginning to bicker. I know their marriage was arranged, but could they at least get along? I sigh burying my face in my hands. I wonder what is happening with my friends back home now.

Something inside of me decided to leave for Paris that night. Maybe it was the sad atmosphere, or my parents fighting all the time. I repack my valise and hurry out the door, leaving only a note saying I left for home early. I doubt they'll care, I am after all the family misfit.

I search my flat, hoping for Eponine. i fail to find her. Of course, I forgot to tell her she was welcome to stay here while I was gone. I shudder, thinking of all the places she could be. I rush outside to look for her, or maybe someone who will know where she could be. I see Grantaire staggering around with a bottle of rum. I cross the street and greet him. When he see me he shouts "You're lady friend was missing you last night." "Eponine?" I ask eagerly. "Who else?" he asks laughing. "Do you know where she is now?" I ask, getting my hopes up. "Last I saw her, was this morning, she was surrounded by men. They where entering some run down tenement." he says before staggering off. One name rings through my head. Patron Minette.


	6. Waves of emotion

**I don't really do many author notes, but I just want you guys to know that in the middle of writing this I got an adrenaline rush that kept me typing to 12:28.. a.m (I normally begin typing early in the morning when I wake up, quit then come back at 10ish 11 pm) One paragraph sucked all of it out of me though, I used a lot of the emotions I though Eponine has stored in her. Okay now I'm just rambling..to the story**

**Disclaimer for chapters 5 and 6: I don't own Les Miserables. **

Eponine POV

I bury my face in Enjolras' chest as he strokes my hair. Everything is warm and right with the world. "Wake up, Hussy." a gruff voice that doesn't belong to Enjolras sounds. I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I wake up. the owner of the gruff voice kicks me again. " I said get up, wench." I clutch my chest and roll over. The old wooden floor creaks at my weight shift. I sit up and look around, my old room, I could never forget it.

I slip my hand in to my coat pocket, finding it empty I slip my hand into my other pocket, empty. My father robbed his own daughter. I look up at my father and smirk. It's a classic move on his part, the dog eats the dog.

My father leans down, his face only inches from mine. "Your not a princess, so stop acting like one." he says in a vile tone, his breath smells of alcohol l and the sewers."Ass" I mutter under my breath. "What did you call me? What did you call me, hussy?" my father shouts, he raises his hand to hit me and a memory flashes through my mind.

_Enjolras rushes into his living room as Brujon pulls me up by the hair to face him. "Let go of me you brute!" I shriek. "Or what? You'll sic your little rebel friend on me?" he says smiling sickly. "I can handle myself! I'm strong!" I shout trying to look tough. Brujon just laughs. "Your fatha' taught you everything you know, girly." he says laughing a breathy chuckle. Enjolras stands there stunned, I try to tell him to go away with my eyes, but he just stands there. "And, now you're gonna pay for ruining our plans at Rue Plumet and here." he says narrowing his dark eyes. Brujon raises a large beefy hand as if to hit me._

_"You wouldn't hit a lady, now would you?" Enjolras says, stepping into view. " 'Course, I would. I would murder one too." he says, turning his head towards Enjolras. "Enjolras, stay out of this, it's between my father, his gang, and me." I plea. "Quiet, wench." Brujon says pulling my hair harder. I squeeze my eyes shut, out of pain. "Brujon, leave her be. Once the fellow dumps her back in the streets, I'll handle her." my father's voice sounds form the hall way. My eyes fly open and I shudder._

Stupid girl, Enjolras didn't save you then, so why would he save you now. "I know your heart is your weakness." My father says cunningly. He continues, rubbing his hands together, and evil glint in his eye "So I'm going to have Brujon here, bring your fellow over where we will beat the living daylights out of him." my father chuckles "And the best part? As he dies the last thing he'll see is you, with us, then he'll know your little secret." he hisses at me.

A million emotions run through me. Should I provoke my father any more, despite his cunning ways, he has always provided food for me. Enjolras is your friend, and you love him. _He may love you too_. A life of thievery begging, and heartbreak is _my normal_, so why question it? Enjolras is your escape though, _an escape to a better world_.

"Feeling conflicted?" my father teases. "Well if it's love you want, why do you reject Monteparnasse over and over?" my father shouts. Monteparnasse wide eyed begins shaking his head from behind my father. I know he wants to be a free dandy, so why I should I take that from him. "He loves another." I smile my father's cunning smile at Monteparnasse.

In the hall I hear a floorboard creak. is it possible Enjolras is there? Waiting for me? "Oh, does he now?" my father roars and turns his wrath on Monteparnasse. Sighing I bury my face in my hands.

Enjolras POV

I run around the street corner. I find another tenement that looks like it's about to fall apart. It's the sixth one I've searched today. I enter it slowly and tired, wishing Grantaire had been more specific. I slowly walk up the stairs and hear voices. "Then he'll know your little secret." a voice hisses. It makes my blood run cold. I'd recognize it as Eponine's father anywhere.

"Feeling conflicted?"he says in a teasing tone. "Well if it's love you want, why do you reject Monteparnasse over and over?" Eponine's father shouts. Eponine had been arranged with someone else? had she defied her father's wishes for me? I don't even know if he's talking to her, it could be her sister, Azelma.

"He loves another." Eponine's voice rings through, clear as daylight. I shift my weight and the floorboards beneath me creak. I freeze, hoping nobody heard. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear Eponine's father roar " Oh does he now?"

I try to resort what to do. Should I burst in and hope it's only Eponine, her father, and Monteparnasse, whoever that is. Or should I wait, to find out how many are in there. Don't act too quickly, not without knowing the enemy.' My war strategy's kicking in. "Oh, if you would let me, I'd have slit her throat." I hear the voice of a young man's ring out. One I have heard before, on the streets. Eponine was always there, with him, when i heard his voice. He kissed her in the streets, but he also told me she was in a gang.

"You should not harm a lady." a voice scolds. "Well, Babet, some gentleman you are, letting my own father hit me, not to mention Brujon!" Eponine hisses. "Your father can hit you, he is your for Brujon.." the voice, Babet, trails off.

Eponine POV

"As for Brujon.." Babet trails off, glancing at the burly man. I nod, my sympathy, Brujon looks as if he could squash you like a bug. There is a loud bang, the door hitting the wall. I look to the door, and I suck in a breath of air. My eyes lock with Enjolras'. I stand up to rush over to him, but Monteparnasse jumps in front of me, cornering me. "This is for you little comment, earlier." He hisses in my ear. My shoulders slump. Enjolras is obviously outnumbered. I should have never trusted life. It seems like whenever I'm happy, something comes and ruins it. When ever I get the feeling of hope, Monteparnasse's fine leather boots squash it. "Leave her be, pretty boy." Enjolras snarls. I am taken aback at his harsh tone.

"I could say the same for you." Monteparnasse says with a slick smile. Enjolras smirks, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly anger boils over me. It all comes at once in waves. I throw my arm back and punch Monteparnasse with all of my might. I pour everything into it. All the anger I've ever felt. All the hunger pains I ever experienced. All of the shit I took from my father, from Patron Minette, because I thought it was normal, how things where suppose to be. All of the heart break from when my mother died in prison. From when Marius chose Cossette. All the times I have ever been uncomfortable when a man touched me, every time Monteparnasse tried to pull something on me. The frustration from every time I felt Monteparnasse ruined what Enjolras and me could have had. All of my mixed emotions and confusion I have ever felt. All of the pain and hurt from the life I lead. I put it all into that one punch and a small battle cry. My fist makes contact with Monteparnasse's neck and with a small groan he crumples to the floor.

Everyone stands there shocked. Enjolras is the first to grabs my wrist and leads me out of the tenement. We run out into the streets, daylight shining down on us. I feel like the sun is smiling down, proud of me. When we are a good distance away, we stop to catch our breath. "Wow, Eponine, I didn't know you had it in you." Enjolras praises me, offering a proud smile. I smile back at him. " I put a lot of emotion into it." i tell him. Hand in Hand we walk back to his flat.


	7. Wake up whenever you're ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Eponine POV (a few weeks later after the last chapter.)

"I plan on going to a political rally a few towns away. It's where people stand up and give speeches about their political views and how they think the government should be run." Enjolras explains to me. He's being going away a lot for politics a lot lately. "Oh. How long will you be gone?" I ask, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"A few days. I want to do some sight seeing." he says casually rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. "I hope you have fun." I mumble. "Actually, Eponine, I was hoping you'd go with me." he suggests. I look up at him, searching his face for any signs of lying. "I'd love to!" I say, smiling. He smiles back at me, and my heart flutters a little.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Grantaire commands stumbling into Enjolras' living room I feel my cheeks burning and I shift my gaze away from Enjolras' strong stare. "So, what's all this about political rally? It sounds like another revolution to me." Grantaire points out sitting down at the table with us.

"It's to figure out the best way to run our government so that it benefits Patri- I mean France." Enjolras tells Grantaire. I pull my hand away from his and fold my hands in my lap. Does he think I'm that sensitive? Or did he do that on purpose. i feel Enjolras look at me, but I only focus my attention on Grantaire. "Enjolras invited me to go, maybe you should come too." I say with a smile. "That is if, he is allowed to have that many guests." I say, looking at Enjolras.

Enjolras, being put on the spot, looks uncomfortable. "I can only invite one guest, sorry." he says forcing a smile. " I understand." Grantaire smiles a knowing smile. "Well, I'm off to get a drink, care to join me?" Grantaire offers, getting up. "No thank you " I say at the same time Enjolras says " I'd rather not." "Suit yourself." he says, leaving.

Enjolras turns to me "Are you okay, you're acting a little.. strange." I force a smile at him " I'm fine." I say reassuringly. I reach out and hold his hand again. He squeezes my hand and looks as if he's about to say something. I look at him eagerly and faltering for a moment he says "I better go pack." letting go of my hand he goes to the bedroom to pack. My shoulders slump. I really thought he was going to tell me he loved me.

"Enjolras," I call, peeking my head into his bedroom. "I'm going out for maybe half an hour." I say, my eyes surveying the room. He looks up from packing. "Okay, do you want me to go with you?" he asks. "No, you continue to pack." I say. He nods and goes back to packing.

Out side, I slip my hand into my coat pocket. I find some francs Enjolras gave me, after he heard my father robbed me. What a life we had about that. I walk into a small dress store, and browse around. A clerk there sees me and asks "Do you have money to pay for anything?" I nod. I walk around the shop slowly, admiring the beautiful dresses. I find a dark green one with a black belt around the waistline, and long droopy sleeves. "How much for this one?" I ask the sales clerk.

"Oh that old thing? It's been there for ages, the seamstress is dying to get rid of it. It's 10 francs." I dig in my pockets and count out enough. I hand her the money "Would you like a bag for that, Madamoosille?" she asks, more politely I nod. She takes the dress, folding it into a large brown paper bag. "Have a nice afternoon, Madamoosille." she calls as I leave out the door. (Link for dress on my profile) I begin walking back to Enjolras' flat.

"Excuse me, Madamoosille." a old woman dressed in rags says, coming up to me. "Would you like to buy my daughter's old nightgown? It's only three sous." I feel the soft fabric and look once more at the woman's haggard appearance. "Of course." I smile handing her the due amount.

I head back to Enjolras' flat. I find him on his sofa, reading a pamphlet on General Lamarque. I sit down next to him. He looks up, sensing my presence. "I see you bought some things." he notes, looking at my bag. "Just a dress for the political rally and a nightgown." I say shrugging. "Let's see them." he says, putting the pamphlet down. I show him the night gown first. It's white with green branches and red cardinals on it. "I bought it from a beggar woman, it was her daughters." I explain. He nods his approval.

Next I pull out the green dress. "That's nice." he compliments, running a hand along the fabric. I nod in agreement. "Do you need a valise?" he asks. I nod. Enjolras gets up and goes to the bedroom, I follow a few feet behind. He pulls out one slightly smaller than his own from the closet. "Will this work? it's my extra." Enjolras asks. "Yes, thank you." I say. He looks at em and smiles, making my heart flutter.

Enjolras POV (at an inn, for the political rally)

I lay in bed waiting for Eponine to finish getting ready for bed. She emerges from the curtain set up for the purpose of changing. She shyly lays down in the bed a foot away from me. At home, we rotated between sleeping on the sofa or the bed. I clear my throat. "You know you can lay beside me." She looks at me for a moment, before moving closer. I want to wrap my arms around her, it feels like the natural thing to do.

"The last time I slept in an inn was when I was a child." she says in a small meek voice. "You aren't scared are you?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Good night, Eponine." I tell her. "Good night, Enjolras." she mummers placing her head on my chest. I pick up the candle off of the beside table and blow it out. I set it back down on the table and wrap my arms around Eponine. When I'm sure she's asleep I whisper "I love you."

Eponine POV (at the political rally)

" Would a Edmond Enjolras, please come to the podium and share his views?" a short, round man says at the podium, standing on his toes. So that's his first name. He will always be Enjolras to me,though. Enjolras gets up from his seat beside me and I feel the crowd's gaze on us. "Good luck." I whisper. "There is no such thing as luck." he whispers back, leaving for the podium. I re-position my self, and smooth down my dress.

In the middle of his speech, I notice something beside me out of the corner of my eye. I look to the man who sitting on my other side and a small gasp leaves my lips. Though his hands are shaking, he is aiming a gun..at Enjolras. "Vive le roi!" the man shouts the same time I scream "Enjolras!" I hear the blast of the gun, Enjolras locks eyes with me, before crumpling to the floor.

Enjolras POV

The last thing I hear is Eponine screaming my name mixed with a man yelling "Vive le roi!" before a gun shot rings out. I feel a blinding pain in my leg as the bullet pierces my skin. I fall to the ground, hearing the crowd become alive with talk, Eponine dashes over to me, along with several others.

"Someone find an inspector someone send for medical help." I hear a man commanding people. Eponine is by my side, tears falling down her cheeks. She brushes my hair out of my face. "It's going to be okay." she says, sounding more like she's telling her self. "The bullet went right through the podium." I hear someone saying. "He's lucky it didn't kill him." another voice chirps. " He hasn't survived yet." a grave voice says. " Aren't you awfully optimistic." Eponine says in a sarcastic tone.

Eponine POV

"Eponine, can I tell you something?" Enjolras whispers, his eye squeezed shut in pain. "Anything." I say. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you too." I whisper, tears brimming in my eyes. His face relaxes, a ghost smile forming on his lips. I hold his hand, and tell him "Wake up whenever your ready."

* * *

**Don't worry he's not dead, he only fainted.**


	8. He's dead

Thanks to all the lovely reviewers and everyone who has taken the time to read my story. Also the very last paragraph is dedicated to all of you lovelies who keep asking for something. Also in case you haven't noticed, I have been taking lyrics of songs if they fit and once I took something Monteparnasse said and something Babet said from the book, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables

Enjolras POV (see, I said he wasn't dead)

I open my eyes and see a bright light shining. "Too bright.." I mumble closing my eyes again. "Do you want me to close the curtains?" Eponine asks. I nod, rolling over. At that movement I feel a sharp pain in my leg. "Don't move so much!" Eponine scolds. I feel Eponine sitting on my bed. I open my eyes and the room is darker.

"Where am I?" I ask reaching out my hand, Eponine takes it and explains "You're back at the inn, hospital had no room." "What happened?" I question. "Well, a man shot you, in an attempt to kill you, but he couldn't hold the gun steady. He was right beside me. He shot you in the leg while shouting 'Long live the King' at the same time I shouted your name as a warning." She explains, placing her hand on the side of my face.

"Your hands are cold." I mummer. She gives me a sad smile. Joly bursts in the room"Of course, it's Enjolras who doesn't get shot at the barricades but manages to get shot at a political rally." Eponine moves off of my bed and Joly comes over to examine my leg. "Who bandaged his leg?" he inquires, looking at Eponine. She looks down at the ground and in a meek voice she says " I did." "Don't act ashamed! My, this may have saved his life. Where did you learn how to bandage legs?" Joly rambles.

"Well, my parents use to wrap bread in bandages and pretend it was a baby, for charity and they let me wrap it sometimes, so I pretended his leg was a loaf of bread." Eponine chirps, proud of her handiwork. I chuckle, and Joly wears an amused smile. Joly unwraps the bandage to get a better look at my wound.

"Did you remove the bullet, too?" Joly asks looking up. Eponine shakes her head "Someone else did. I'm not sure who." "Where did you get these bandages?" Joly asks, holding them up, showing my crimson dried blood. "The innkeeper's wife let me rip up some sheets." Eponine shrugs. "I see, I see." Joly muses.

"So, what's the verdict?" I ask after a while. Joly sighs and sits down in a chair near my bedside. "You'll probably need a cane until it heals, and more than likely, you will have a limp the rest of your life." he says in a grave tone. I swallow hard.

Joly turns to Eponine "Did you use all of the sheets she gave you?" She shakes her head and grabs the rest, handing them to Joly. He re-bandaged my leg in wide criss-cross motions. Standing up to leave, he walks over to the door he pauses there and says "Get well soon, I hope to be seeing you both back at home soon." He tips his hat, before leaving.

"I am going to go find you something to use as a cane for our journey home." Eponine says after a little while. I nod, wanting to sleep. She gets up, and kisses my cheek, before leaving. I place a hand to the spot where she kissed me. After a while I fall asleep.

I wake up at the sound of the door. I open one eye and see Eponine holding a large knobby stick. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asks, sitting at the foot of the bed. I shake my head, even though she did. "When do you want to leave?" she asks me, holding my hand. " Can we leave tonight in a carriage?" I ask, longing for my own bed. "Will you have enough energy to travel?" she asks worriedly, her brow furrowing. After a moment of consideration, I nod.

Eponine POV (a few days after they get home)

I walk briskly along the streets, looking for a proper cane. I hear foot steps running, and I turn around to see Babet headed right towards me. I side step him, but he comes to a stop. "Your father.. is in the hospital." he wheezes. I give him a stony look "Is this some kind of trick?" I ask, suspicious. "No, I'll take you there now." he offers. "No thank you, I will go on my own time." I say sharply.

Babet shrugs "Suit 'erself, doctors tell me he only got a few days." I turn away from him and walk away. I walk into the closest men's store. I notice the hat I had my eye on when Enjolras took me shopping. I look at the money in my pocket. This is for Enjolras, not you. I fine a sleek black cane at a reasonable price. Purchasing it, I leave the store, without glancing back at the hat.

(Few days later still Eponine POV)

I hurry into the hospital. After keeping it from Enjolras in worry of being scolded, I told him how my father was in the hospital and I wanted to see him. When he heard how desperate I must of sounded, he urged me to go. His words where "Who am i to keep you from your family." I run up to the front desk.

"Is Monsiuer Jondrette still here?" I ask hopeful. (For anyone confused in the book The Thenairders change their name to Jondrette at some point) The workers skims through her files. She pulls one out and after reading it she says "I'm sorry ma'm, he passed away early in the morning." I nod, swallowing hard. I walk home lost in my thoughts.

When I enter the door, Enjolras looks up from the morning paper. "How'd it go?" he chirps. I sit down and sob in to his chest. "He's dead." is all I can say. he wraps his strong arms around me and comforts me. "He's dead. He's dead." I keep repeating. Enjolras strokes my hair "Shh, it's okay." he soothes. "No it's not! What if he died thinking I hated him?" I feel like my heart has been ripped out when I let those words leave my mouth. "He didn't Eponine. He knows, he's probably smiling down at you now." Enjolras comforts.

"No, he's not. He lived a dark and cruel life. He is suffering in the afterlife too. I just know it." I cry, sobs racking my body. " 'Ponine, look at me." Enjolras commands. I look up into his eyes. "He loved you very much, and love can safe someone. You don't know where he is, and it's best to assume he got into those pearly white gates." Enjolras tells me, his voice soft, but strong. I nod, feeling comforted, and a little tired.

I stand alone on the streets, waiting for Enjolras to finish buying some bread. I don't like hungry crowds much, so I waited a few blocks down. " 'Ponine!" a cheery voice calls, but despite the tone, my blood runs cold. "What do you want, 'Parnasse?" I ask, staring straight ahead, refusing to look at him. "I just wanted to apologize." he says, sounding a little timid. I turn to him, skeptic. Cocking an eyebrow I ask "Really?"

He scratches the back of his neck " I really thought I loved you at first, but then when I realized, you'd never love me. It made my heart turn cold. I still yearned for your friendship though. But I was scared of your father." he whispers the last part. I give him a sad smile. "I knew you weren't all bad." I say, pecking him on the cheek, before walking away to find Enjolras.

Enjolras POV

I watch Eponine exchange words with the man I recognize as Monteparnasse. I feel my heart shatter as she kisses his cheek. She begins to walk away from him, and he walks away too. She sees me and jogs to reach me. When she is close enough I hiss " Having fun with your boyfriend?" She looks confused, taken aback, and hurt. " It wasn't like that Enjolras." she denies, shaking her head.

"Really, what was it then?" "I see him as a brother, who is pesky and annoying, but not all bad." she says sadness creeping into her eyes. " Would you kiss him on the cheek in front of me?" I ask her. "Yes, I would, because I would know you'd understand and that you could trust me." she says, shaking. I lean on my cane a little more for support.

"How would you feel if I kissed a woman on the cheek who had been causing us problems time after time?" I shoot. Her mouth forms in a tight line and she says " I knew you would never understand me." and I watch her storm off, sadness beginning to creep in. "Eponine!" I call, my instincts kicking in. I hobble after her as fast as I can, calling her name. Finally she turns around "What do you want?" she spits, her eyes cold.

"I may not understand you or some of the crazy things you do or say, but that doesn't stop me from loving you." I say breathlessly Her stone cold expression softens "I love you, too." she says tenderly. I lean down and kiss her, on the lips. It wasn't like what you see in plays at the theater where they stare at each other and then jump all over each other kissing. No, it was soft, sweet and simple. We break apart and I look down at her, knowing, I want to marry her. 


	9. It's about time

**A/N- This chapter is short, I know, I'm sorry, I wanted to give you one last chapter before the new year! I'm sorry if I'm rushing things, but I have many story ideas, and I have a one story at a time policy, so i fear I may be ending this story soon, my goal is to get it to 14 chapters. I don't know why.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Enjolras POV

I hear the blast of cannons, ringing in my ears. The cries of men dying, but nobody who can help seems to hear.I see the man beside me fall to the ground. I shudder, that could have been me dead.I fight harder for those who have died. They will look down on France, to see it reborn. Then a gun is aimed at me and fired.

"Enjolras, shhh. You're only dreaming." Eponine's voice soothes in the darkness. She brushes my hair with her fingers. "Eponine, must the room always be so dark when we sleep?" I ask, sitting up. "Darkness hides the shadows of evil." Eponine mummers, but still gets up, drawing up the curtains. The moon shines in, illuminating her figure.

"Enjolras, what happened that night, at the barricades?" she asks tenderly. "You were there, Eponine." I say, a little more harshly than intended. "You know I didn't have eyes for you then." she says, sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry." I say reaching for her hand. I hold her hand firmly "For everything." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. She lays down beside me, burying her face into my chest, I wrap my arms around her.

"A gun was aimed at me, ready to kill me any moment." I begin to tell her. "I saw it at the same time as Combeferre. When the trigger was pulled, sealing my fate. He jumped in front of me, saving my life, but sacrificing his own." I swallow hard, becoming choked up. "He was shot in the stomach, it took him twenty minutes to die." I stroke Eponine's hair. "I owe my life to him, he gave it up for the revolution, a song of a free world I put into his head." "I feel like I have failed him, France is in chaos, there is no government."

"Enjolras, don't say that. You must be strong for those who still live. You must lead France, your barricade was the last one standing, but still you fought. You won that night." Eponine tells me, respect leaking into her voice. "But I lost so much, everyone did." I say not sure, if the revolution has done as much good as it did bad. "Enjolras, when war happens that is to be expected." Eponine chides my depressing thoughts.

"How can I live with myself, knowing that there were sons, brothers, husbands, who I led to battle, and they never came home." I cry. "Enjolras, you did not force those bo-men to fight. They made that did not kill them." Eponine says, stroking my face. "I killed men though, men from the king's army. I killed a revolutionary too, for killing a citizen." I say in a somber tone. "You did what was right. France would not be what it is now, if it wasn't for you." Eponine comforts.

"Stop making me out to be so hero, when I'm not!" I cry, my voice raising. "Maybe, I don't like what France is now." I whisper, hoarsely "How can you say that when you led a revolution?" Eponine questions. " I led men to their death!" I shout, becoming angry with myself. "Enjolras, rest." Eponine says softly. I lay back and close my eyes, daring to sleep, nightmares ready to creep in at any moment.

(Few weeks later, Enjolras POV still)

"Gavroche, may I ask your sister for her hand in marriage?" I ask crouching down to his height. "What bout my fatha' ?" he asks raising his eyebrow. My heart beat quickens, how am I suppose to tell a kid his dad is dead? "He's dead." I say simply, in a somber tone. " 'Bout time!" Gavroche beams. I furrow my eyebrows "Aren't you sad? He was your father." He shrugs "He never liked me that much, let my mom send me out in the streets." I put a hand on his shoulder "If you ever need a place to stay, you know where to find Eponine and me."  
He gets a cocky smile on his face "You're a lil' late. Grantaire already wants to adopt me! Now that my fatha' is outta the way he can!" I shudder, at the thought of Grantaire raising Gavroche, but if that's what the boy wants. "What happened to Mr. Independent " I ask. "He'll be drunk or hung over a lot, so I'll still be able to roam free." Gavroche says. "So, can I propose to your sister?" I ask more urgently. He thinks for a moment. "Can I be the best man?'' he asks puffing out his chest. "Sure." I smile. "Then, yes."

Now I just have to ask Eponine, my father agreed, and so did Gavroche. Hopefully she wont think I'm moving to fast. I walk into a small jewelry shop, and give the rings a good look. I find one that appears to be simple, but after I purchase it, I see it's more complicated. I think of Eponine, and how she appeared to be a simple street urchin, but then when I got to know her she became more complicated.

"Eponine, will you come with me?" I ask her, offering my arm. "Where?" she asks, a crease forming in her forehead. "Somewhere almost as beautiful as you." I say, smiling at her. She smiles, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "Is that a yes?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow. She nods and we enter a carriage.

(Third person POV)

Enjolras pats his right pocket, making sure the small box, containing his future, is still there. This does not go unnoticed by Eponine, and she feels something stir in her heart.


	10. The End

**I'm sorry it's so short, and I'm a little sad it's over. Though I doubt this will be my last ExE story. Though i don't think I could have timed it's ending any better, because school starts up again in a day or two. Thanks to all the readers, and reviewers, and just everyone. Thank you. **

* * *

Eponine POV

"Enjolras, why are we here?" I ask looking around. During the summer, it would have been gorgeous, spring beautiful, in fall with the trees golden and orange, amazing. Yet, here we are in the winter time. The grass is dead, the trees are bare, the sky is gloomy. "Because, I want to bring you here every season." Enjolras beams. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him pull something out of his pocket. He move closer to me. "Eponine, I am madly in love with you, I'm not really sure what to say, except that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." his voice is soft, and I let out a small gasp.

He drops down to one knee "Will you marry me?" He opens a small box and I see a simple ring. I'm not sure what to say. My heart is screaming yes, but my brain is screaming show him you love him just as much. At my hesitation his smile falters. Finally I cry "Yes!" He stands up and I throw my arms around his neck. We kiss another soft passionate kiss.

He takes my hand and slips the ring onto my finger. I feel something change inside of me. Indescribable happiness,yes, but now my heart feels stronger. If my parents could see me, I wonder what they would say. That this is what they've always wanted for me? Or that I should marry a horrible con-man and follow their foot steps.

"Eponine, aren't you happy? Your face looks worried." Enjolras asks tenderly. "I'm just thinking about what my parents would think." I say in a meek voice. "Don't think about them, think about the future we have ahead of us." He says, embracing me in a hug. "I know our future will be wonderful." I mumble into his shirt.

I begin to wonder what Marius would think, I can't wait to tell him. Wait...he's mad at me. "Enjolras, I need to apologize to them!" I say arubtly. "Your parents? Eponine, I'm not sure you can." Enjolras says, dumbfounded. "No, Marius and Cosette, I've been horrible to them both.  
"They'll understand." he says, hugging me, one last time, before we get back into the carriage. We hold hands the entire way back.

As we arrive back in Paris a thought flashes across my head _You're a engaged woman now. Soon to be married. _ No more wandering the streets alone, or sadness, or feeling lost and confused. I will have Enjolras to guide me.

"Eponine Thenairder, do you take Edmond Enjolras to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, through rich and poor?" the minister asks in a slow voice. "I do." I beam at Enjolras. "Edmond Enjolras, do you take Eponine Thenairder to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, through rich and poor?" "I do." Enjolras says, looking at me with a loving gaze. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister declares. Enjolras swoops me up in a passionate kiss. "Yuck!" I hear Gavroche say from where he stands, as Enjolras promised, as the best man. We break apart and I look at Gavroche "You're going to be married one day." I say ruffling his hair. "Nu uh, I'm stay a bachelor like Grantaire." he says puffing out his chest.

I seek out Cosette, the only girl at the wedding, besides Azelma and me. (Enjolras' relatives refused to come) "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you." I blurt out. She smiles and says "It's okay."

Epilouge (3rd Person POV)

Enjolras, was right (isn't he always?) Marius and Cosette both forgave Eponine, though Cosette still held a small grudge against Eponine, same vice versa. Enjolras and Eponine ended up having three children named, Annette, Henri, and little Marcelle.

They do eventually move out of Enjolras' flat and into a small house in the outer parts of Paris. They also got one dog, a large mutt, after many pleas from their children. Enjolras and Eponine watched their children grow proudly into great things. An author, a musician, and a government offical.

France's government did get straightened out. Enjolras was offered a high position, but he declined, preferring to be a lawyer. Eponine went on to be a stay at home mom.

Grantaire did adopt Gavroche, and together they reigned terror on the streets. (Figuratively) Eponine's two sons both looked up to Gavroche just as the two boy's he had once taken in did.

As they say in fairy tales, They all lived happily ever after, or did they? You decide that.


End file.
